


Two into the Maelstrom

by Corellian_Angel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Leia Organa, Bespin, Cloud City, Empire Strikes Back, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sensitivity, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi, Pillow Fights, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, Telepathy, The Force, Tumblr Prompt, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corellian_Angel/pseuds/Corellian_Angel
Summary: An unexpected consequence of a loss of control for Leia, has shaken her and Han.  Han has a suggestion, but she's not buying it.Written as part of the June HanLeia Tumblr Challenge, “Jedi.”
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49
Collections: HanLeia Challenge





	Two into the Maelstrom

A/N: Copyright stuff: I don’t own any of this. We’re playing with George’s creations in Disney’s sandbox. I’ll be nice and respectful, and give them back after.

Warning: NSFW Adult Content! Sexual themes. Mentions of assault and torture. Mentioned drug use. Proceed no further if you are not of legal age.

^That’s the legal bit ^

I would like to reach out and give a great hug to my beta Gillana47. She spent  _ ages, _ and many of my misplaced commas and poor phrasing were sacrificed. This fic would be much clumsier without her. And I hope to geek out with her again. What a blast! Thank you!

Any subsequent mistakes are my own.

This was written as part of the June HanLeia Tumblr Challenge, “Jedi.”

Timeline: Empire Strikes Back. Apartment on Cloud City, Bespin— The morning before the betrayal.

* * *

Two into the Maelstrom

* * *

The universe narrowed down to a pinpoint, then an atom, a quark, and then everything ceased to exist. She hovered briefly, held on the high note of sensation, and then released, let go to plunge into the mystery of that eternal singularity. It was the center of the universe and the point and purpose of everything beyond. It was pure. It was life. And the first tremor of pleasure drove her to dig her nails in further, to hang on that which had brought her to this exquisite tipping point.

But he was not done yet. Where she was the universe, he was the maelstrom. He kept the rhythm, grinding and thrusting at her, not content until her nails were drawing scarlet tracks on his buttocks, arms, and back, begging for him to take her harder. She demanded more, cursing at him in her impending throes. Rogue that he was, he only smirked and complied with an insouciant growl, “As you wish, your Highness.” With deft fingers and supple lips, he brought her to that point again, and only after her would he have sought his own release.

But this time she took him with her.

She didn’t mean to. She really didn’t. But some part, some power in her had reached out and taken ahold of him. Sensation flowed back and forth between them, like a tide. She had always had whispers of what he felt. Now the floodgates opened and she felt the full rush of what engulfed him, and she knew through that channel that he was suddenly open to her. Each pulse of sensation was amplified, building on the answering wave of the next stroke.

It was so good, so bright. The bronze muscle under her hands worked and flexed at her relentlessly. She could never have enough of him. And he  _ worshipped  _ her, she was everything, she was light, life, fire and the Force—

And then the universe exploded into light.

Han’s curse carried into a long stuttering cry Leia couldn’t stop her screams — she gave herself over to them until her breath came in ragged, broken heaves. Han collapsed onto his elbows, face buried in the crook of her neck, her name a prayer on his lips.

It was a long moment that they lay there, stunned and immobile until the movement of the universe restarted.

The trickle of moisture down her neck brought her back to the real world. Han slipped from her, shifting, rolling to her side. The cool rush of night air prickled her sweat kissed skin. Normally she’d be enfolded into his arms, her final trembles absorbed into the broad earth of his chest. Yet Leia shivered and pulled the covers over her. Han’s breathing was still labored. She could feel an awe—maybe a fear— gnawing at him. She practically could hear him grinding his teeth to work up the courage to ask her—

“What the hell was  _ that? _ ”

_ Maybe the connection wasn’t yet entirely broken, _ Leia’s wry thought broke through her haze of rebounding sensation.

“What was what?” She felt dizzy, still disconnected but concerned he had been able to pick up on her connection

Han made an aside comment into a pillow and nuzzled closer. He played with a lock of her hair that had escaped her single braid. “You using Jedi powers on me?”

Leia gave him an affronted look - disgusted even.

Then she saw the moisture at the rim of his eyes. A soft smile quirked the corner of his generous lips. With Bespin’s dawn behind him, and the bedroom tousle to his hair, the cynical smuggler looked boyish, vulnerable.

His voice was now hoarse, “S’bout the closest I’ve had to a religious experience, Leia. Seriously.” Here he swallowed, then averted his gaze. “Whatever that was...I’m not sure you want to see what’s in there.” Han tapped his temple, for emphasis.

Too bad she already had—a number of times. She hadn’t meant to of course, but she didn’t tell him that either.

“I’m not a Jedi,” Leia bit out. She wasn’t. Far from, in fact. As a young child, she’d had tutors that had addressed her unusual talents, teaching her to tamp those abilities down. For drawing the attention of the Empire’s hunters of Force sensitives, would have been the end of her, and her adoptive family. Not that that mattered now, her planet Alderaan was gone, along with her family - blown to atoms by the Empire’s Death Star superweapon. All that would have merely been taken away when she was a child, rather than a nineteen year old senator.

“Fine, then. Have you cast a spell on me? Dose me with glitterstim?” Han nipped at her shoulder, purring.

Leia pushed at him playfully. A surge of both outrage and desire raced through her fingertips, and Han seemed to absolutely melt in front of her.

“You  _ do  _ want more.” Han grinned. “I can feel all that now.”

Feathers ruffled by what was undoubtedly the truth. And for them both—an obvious one. Leia arched a critical eyebrow.

“Do I? How would you know, Captain?” She only used  _ Captain,  _ when they were flirting or sparring. Which was often one and the same. “You’re imagining things.”

“Feels like an instinct. A buzz of summoning.” Han was more serious now. “But earlier, it’s like you were  _ there.  _ Taking me along for the flight.” Han continued carefully, “I’ve had people in my head before, Leia. I know what it’s like and they rarely have good intentions.”

Thinking about Darth Vader’s interrogation of her on the Death Star; the truth serums and Vader’s invasion into and rape of her mind, Leia whispered painfully.

“I know. I do.”

Chagrined, Han made an aggrieved noise, “Yeah, I guess you’d know that fact better than anyone. I’m sorry, Sweetheart.” He pawed at his hair, embarrassed. “Damn. I’m sorry. What Vader did—“

She’d told him of course. Han had been the only person she felt comfortable relating it to. Their friend Luke was set on becoming a Jedi. The conversation around using Jedi-like force powers to torture and mentally invade, was anathema to the youth’s buoyant spirit.

Han grunted and moved to lay more comfortably on his side. He reached for her hand that clutched the covers. As he brought her knuckles to his lips, he murmured into them, “Whatever that was Princess, I think you just tapped into the fabric of the universe.” He kissed each digit, then brought the back of her hand to warm the stubble of his cheek. Han sighed, and from under the dip of his brow, emerald and gold irises threatened to break down every barrier she’d ever built around herself. He was both concerned and wary. He had a right to be. She’d spent a good amount of time snapping at him over the previous two years, trying her best not to give in to the risk of having her heart broken once more.

“Aaand you're doing it again.” Han broke their contact and abruptly swept out from under the covers to sit at the edge of the bed. He rubbed the heel of his palm into his eye sockets. “Damn. I fell in love with a Jedi-Princess.”

The awe and excitement that radiated from him, was in stark contrast to Han’s far-away expression. Still, she opted to hit him with a pillow for that remark.

Han jumped, then twisted to dodge a second blow as Leia gritted out, “Princess, General, Senator—Not a Jedi.” She whacked at him with every syllable.

Han caught the pillow, then pulled her in close, practically nose-to-nose. “Princess, doing Jedi things, saying she’s not gonna be a Jedi. Oh, man. The look on Luke’s face when I tell him.”

Leia reached for a second fluffy weapon and made a brief vicious assault on her lover. Han returned the challenge and was wheezing with laughter when Leia hissed in his ear. “That poor farmboy, I’m sure he’ll want  _ every _ detail about how you came to this conclusion. Especially considering his crush on you.”

“And Wedge, and Kes, and— Damn,“ Han barked with laughter, “I forgot about that. He’ll be scarred for life!”

“Leave that innocent boy from that lonely backwater alone,” Leia hit him again with the pillow, “Nerfherder!”

Han caught her second pillow and threw the first directly into her face. When Leia squawked, lost her balance, and was thrown backward into the tangle of sheets, Han grinned triumphantly, “Yeah, Jedi-stuff might not be your thing after all. Couldn’t see that pillow coming.”

She returned the grin and didn’t even touch the next pillow that rose up behind her and flew in his face.

  
  
  


-end-

  
  
  



End file.
